yu-gi-oh nexus
by lillywrites
Summary: what happens if you found your self in your favorite show, what if there was no way out, what if you forget everything but only your name.
1. Chapter 1

Kana just go home from school and saw that sugo was in the pokemon world. That give her the idea to go to Yu-Gi-Oh. Then she stop sugo and made her wake up because kana doesn't know how to go to a show.

"What is kana" said sugo

"sorry i want to go to Yu-Gi-Oh" sugo just rolled her eyes and starting to get everything really. Kana started to get really excited and started jumping up and down

"would you stop that" said sugo angrily

"hehe sorry." sugo told kana to get into the pod and she did. Sugo started up the pod but something happened. Something in the computer malfunction. Then lighting came out from the machine and kana looked like she was smiling. next minute kana looked like she was in Yu-Gi-Oh. But when sugo look on the computer to see if she was there. The computer couldn't say where kana was.

When kana hopped into the pod she saw lighting coming from the computer. She tried to scream out sugo but in a split second she found herself in a town she tried to think how she got here but all she can remember is her name

"kana…..kana foster…. Thats my name and sugo tavlu is my twin." she looked around the town and she found a game shop that is selling a brand new game called UNO

"UNO that sounds familiar" the poster readed 'a new card game called UNO where you win when you have no cards in your hand. It is computly different to other card games where you don't battle anyone and the cards only have number and colours. Come inside to buy this brand new game called UNO.' Kana went inside and saw a old man cleaning the table 'wait he look familiar to me' she knows she has seen this old man before but she can't put her finger on it.

" hey are you looking for a new game because we have plenty" the old man said kana looked around the shop and saw some duel monsters 'd-d duel monsters I have herd of those but I don't know what they are' she asked the old man

"what are duel monsters"

"oh duel monsters is a game where you battle you opponent until they life points hit zero. There are also spell and trap cards to put your opponent in a hard spot to get out. But if you really want to know about duel monsters you should ask my grandson he is the king of games." The old man said 'the king of game I know who that is but who is he' kana was sure that she know who the king of game is but angin she can't put her finger on it. Then kana said "no thanks I think I can play the game" she walked outside without knowing why she said that.

Hide finish his meal and went outside. He saw a girl who looked like she has never been here before. 'She must be from the real world like me, maybe she knows how I got here' hide thought. He walked up to her and said

"hi what's your name"

" hi m-my name is k-kana what's yours" said kana

"my name is hide, do you know how you got here" then kana froze out of shock and said something that hide cannot hear

" sorry can you repeat that" said hide

" sorry I said I don't know"

"do you even know where you are" said hide

"no sorry" said kana in a sad tone

"well do you know the game duel monsters" said hide

"I think so but I don't know" said kana

"well you have to know because…. because….because" hide tried to finish his sentence but he can't. He felt something blocking him from saying because we are Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Can you play the game duel monsters" said hide in an annoyed tone

"well I think so" said kana angin acting like she wants to say yes.

Kana wanted to say no because she has never heard of the game but somehow she said I think so.

"Well do you want to have a duel" said hide

"no thanks i want to have our duel later" said kana in a confident tone. 'Why did i say that i don't even know how to play the game.

"Can you t-teach me how to p-play…..play…..play…..play" said kana. 'Wait i know how to play duel monsters' kana though,then hide said

"hey let's go get something to eat"

"b-b-but i d-don't even know y-you" said kana almost losing her words

"come on it will be fun i know i great restaurant, plus do you even know where you are"

" no" kana said in a sad tone

"come on let's go" said hide. Hide grabbed kana by the arm and dragged her to a restaurant called berger world. The door open and we see a girl with a uniform and short brown hair saying

"welcome to berger world." kana and hide go at a seat.

"So how old are you" said hide

"14 how about you" answered kana

"15" replayed hide.

"Do you have any siblings" said hide

"i only have a twin how about you" replayed kana

"i am an only child." next the same girl from before came with kana's and hide's bergers. Before they started eating kana said

"hide i have lost my memory i don't know how it happen but i do know i need your help. For some reason i know i have to play the game duel monsters to get it back yet i don't know how i know would you help me" hide sat there in shocked and said

"what are friends for when we are done eating i will help you get started with the game"

" thanks but i already have a deck" said kana as she showed hide her deck. Hide saw a card named the fourth wall

"hey do you know what this card is" said hide as he showed the card to kana

"no but i won't use it, it seems evil" replayed kana. Hide noded has he handed back kana's dect to kana.

They finish their food and left with the money on the table.

" so what do you want to do now" hide said but kana was not listing you can tell she was in her own world.

"Umm is anyone in there" said hide while waving his hand in front of kana's face

"sorry i was just thinking" said kana

" thinking about what" asked hide

" oh just how i lost my memory"

"oh do you remember how you got her" said hide

" umm all i can remember is i worked up in this town"

"oh" said hide looking a bit worried.

"Well you i can tell that you don't know where you live so let's go find a house" said hide still kana wasn't listening. Hide rolled his eyes and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Where am I, where am I, where am I those words keep on circling around her head. Kana keep on trying to answer her own question yet nothing is clear. She stated to think who is she. My name is kana and I have a sister named sugo, but that's is not enough. She knows there are some parts to her memory that she is missing. Who am i, where am i. She wakes up to see hide with an annoyed face dragging her to a part of the town which is filled with apartment. Then kana ripped her hand off of hide's.

"Hey don't drag me" said kana

" sorry but you were just doing nothing in the restaurant if I didn't drag you who would be stuck in there"

"oh sorry so where we" said kana

"oh we are trying to find you a house" they walked some more until they found an empty apartment

"here you go" said hide

"so this is my house" said kana

"yeah what wrong with it" said hide

"oh nothing but how we going to get that key" replied kana

" your right" said hide

"maybe there is a number inside we can call." They went inside and they saw this old guy cleaning up this desk

"hi I was looking to rent an apartment" said hide

"aren't you kids a little to young to rent an apartment here are your parents" said the man

"he's right can't I live with you" whisper kana into hide hear

"because I don't have a house" replayed hide

"you never told me that why not aren't you 15" said kana

"look there is something to this place that you don't know" said hide. Kana just rolled her eyes and said to the man

"can me and my brother please have a house for free you see we are orphans"

"you never told me that her you can this one on the 4th floor" said the man almost about to cry. Kana took the key and went to the her house with hide.

"How did you do that" said hide

"do what" said kana "you got us an apartment or free"

"no I didn't you did that" said kana.

When they went inside the room they realised that they have nothing no money no food and no clothes. Kana left hide in their house and kana when to get some food. While she was walking she found a duelist. She doesn't know how she knows this but still. She went up to the duelist and said do you know the game called duel monster. The guy said

"oh do I well of course I do did you not see the duel disk on my arm"

"so do you want to duel" said kana

"sure but where is your duel disk" said the guys

"oh I forgot about that I have lost mine can I have some money to buy it" said kana

"um sure there a place called cardland over there" "thanks" said kana.

Kana acted like she just woke up. She should remember what just but she can see a game up ahead. As she walks to it she starts to think 'I am having blackout recently this hasn't happened before maybe it did but I can't remember.' She enter the shop and she saw cards and something called a duel disk

"excuse me but what should I buy to get me started with the game duel monster" said kana to the shopkeeper

"oh first you will need a deck here take this starter deck"

"thanks but I already have a deck" said kana

"oh then take this duel disk it is the top of the arc" said the shopkeeper. Kana paid for it and left. She put it on her arm and puts her deck in the shot.

"Ok let's get this over with and down with" said kana as she remember the card 'the fourth wall' 'should I use it' kana thought as she took out the card from her pocket. She read what was on the card 'the card can only be activated with kana ayato or kana the dark magician girl. This card lets you control the fate of the duel.' 'Hm maybe I should use it, i probably don't the card kana Ayato or kana dark magician girl' kana thought as she shuffle the card into the deck.

"Are you ready yet" said the duelist

"yeh I will go first" said kana.

Kana was in the lead with 7600 life points and the duelist had 1200 life points.

"Wow are you sure you are a beginner" said the duelist

"yeah the game is really easy" said kana. When kana drew her card it was kana ayato. She remembered what the fourth wall card dose 'can only be activated with kana Ayato r kana the dark magician girl.' She has the fourth wall in her hand and have no monster on the field. She read what kana Ayato dose and it read 'cannot be destroyed by battle. If there are no monster on the field you can sp summoned this card from your hand,deck or gy. If this is the only card on the field you can so summoned one dark magician girl from your hand,deck and gy and it cannot be destroyed by battle'. She summoned kana Ayato onto the field then summoned dark magician girl. She activated the fourth wall and said

"with this card on the field it lets me control the fate of the duel and I choose to make you lose"

"hahahaha are you serious a card cannot let you control the fate of the duel you are making stuff up" said the duelist

" we will see about that" said kana. In 5 turns kana won the game and the duelist

"I didn't lost because of that card you know anyways here is the money I owe you"

"thanks" with that kana went to the nearest food store and brought a few per made soup.

When kana returns home she can see hide wasn't home yet so she went inside her room and saw there was lots of clothing and there was a note that said

"hey kana I went to find a job when I found so much money in my pocket so I b and you some clothes, you might be wondering where I am, well I am at work. I hope you closer to getting your memory back on and I don't when I will be home. When kana was done with reading she wrote a note for hide on the fridge and it said

"hey hide when you come home I will be asleep, i duel this guy for some money and I won so I brought some pre made because i can't cook and i don't think you can cook. And I think things are going good see you in the morning." And with that she fell asleep.

When hide came home he was very upset that he couldn't find a job so he hopes that kana got some food and when he went to the fridge he saw a note that kana wrote for him. She read it and ate one of the per made soup. Then he fell asleep on the couch. When hide woke up he can she that kana woke up and making some soup. "

So how was dueling" said hide

"oh it was good it was really easy" said kana hide was very shocked about what kana just said.

"So did you use 'the card'"said hide. Kana didn't say anything and just looked down.

"Kana" hide was getting a bit annoyed. She finally said

"no." Hide had a sight relief.

**The end. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kana woke up and went to the mirror. When she looked at herself she saw that her fringe was longer and covering one eye more than the other. She tried to fix it but it didn't work. She went outside and hide wasn't there. 'He is probably asleep' kana thought. As she went to the fridge and gab some pre made soup. 'I should get some proper food today' kana thought as she saw hide walking up to her looking very tired.

"Good morning" said kana

"good morning" said hide as he makes his way to the fridge

"where the milk" said hide

"there is none" said kana

"then what food is there" said hide

"only pre made soup" said kana. Hide rolled his eyes and grabbed the pre made soup.

When hide woke up she thought 'why couldn't I leave, I have done it before, am I trapped' hide thought. He sake that thought out of head 'maybe something is wrong with the pod that I am in' hide thought. He went outside his room felling tried as ever. He saw kana and thought 'I guess she couldn't get out as well, what am I saying she doesn't even remember.' Hide said

"hey kana is it just me or is your fringe gone longer"

"no it's not when I woke up it was like this, I tried fixing it but it didn't work" said kana.

"So did have a duel yesterday" said hide.

"Yes I did and I won" said kana. 'If she can't remember where she is how does know how to duel, it is blowing my mind' hide thought.

When kana finishes eating she said

"hide do you want to go out"

"yeah why not" said hide

"don't forget your duel disk" said kana 'what did I say, a duel disk, I think I remember no it's still a bler' kana thought.

"I will go get changed" said kana as she went into her room to get change into the same clothes as she wore yesterday. 'I guess I only have two types of clothing' kana thought. She went outside and saw that hide was dressed.

"So you ready to go" said hide

"yeah" and with that they are off.

They went outside the apartment and hide said

"so what do you want to do"

"i don't know let's go explore" said kana and they walked and walked and walked until they made it back to the apartment.

"I guess we are walking in circles" said hide but kana didn't answer back. Hide just rolled his eyes and started walking and kana followed. They walked until they found a game shop.

"Well we found something" said hide. Kana didn't say anything and went inside, hide followed.

"Welcome to my game shop what do you need" said the shopkeeper. Kana started to look around and hide started to look at his deck. Kana got portable game console and 2 games, hide got 6 card packs.

"Excuse me sir we would like to buy this portable game console and 2 games as well as 6 card pack" said hide

"sure that will be $130 dollars" kana said

"that too much, it ok I won't buy the game console"

"no you picked it you get it" said hide being very serious. 'But kana is right all i have $10 left, I cant believe I will be using it' hide thought 'here goes nothing'

"here you go sir $130" said hide

"so what are we doing" said kana hide was very surprised by what kana said it's like she forgot what just happen.

"Nothing I am buying you a game console" said hide then kana said

"oh ok." And then they leave.

They walked some more then they see 2 duelist. The kana said

"hey do you two want to duel with me and my friend" said kana 'she seems different' hide thought

"umm sure me and my brother well duel you and your friend" said one of the duelist

"get ready" said the other one. Kana and hide stares to get ready while kana thought 'does the fourth wall really control the fate of a duel, I don't believe it, I mean I know I started to remember the game but still my first win was a coincidence right, right" they got ready.

"I will start" said one of the duelist.

They were tried with 2500 life points 'wow I never thought she was this good at Yu-Gi-Oh, I mean duel monster' hide thought. 'I have kana the dark magician girl in the field, if I draw the fourth wall, I could see if it really does make me win' kana thought. It been 3 turns and when did her draw she drew the fourth wall 'well now is my time to test it out' kana thought.

"I activated the spell card called the fourth wall and with this card it lets me control the fate of the duel" said kana the duelist just rolled there eyes. When hide saw that kana activated the fourth wall he got very scared 'why would she activated the card, she said she wouldn't use it, i hope nothing bad happens' hide thought

"kana are you sure about this" said hide

"yeah i have to know if it works" said kana.

5 turns passed and kana and hide won.

"Hey here is the money we posmest" said one of the duelist.

"Thanks" said kana. The two duelist leave then hide said

"kana why would you acitived that card"

"I wanted to try it out to see if it really did control the fate of the duel" said kana. hide looked at kana with a serious look on his face and said

"kana listen to me what even happen don't lose yourself, please don't" kana didn't know what was hide saying but she nodded her head.

"Kana do you remember anything about that card" siad hide kana had a different look on her face and she just said

"just wait hide just wait" and she just walked.

"Wait kana what do you mean by wait" said hide trying to stop her

"what do you mean" said kana 'i guess she forgot' hide thought.

"Come on, let's go get some real food" said hide, kana didn't reposed.

When they made it to the shop, hide got some cerle and some milk. Kana got bread cheese and butter.

"Should we get some more food" said hide

"yeah your right" said kana as she got frozen chicken and noodles. They brought the food and then hide thought 'I hate using my trick but we hardly have any money, if it wasn't for her we would haven't got a house for free' they walked outside and then kana said

" I am going to go explore i will meet you at home"

"yeah sure" said hide. Hide went home and kana sayed behind. 'So what to do now' kana thought.

She walked until she saw a clothes store. 'Well it better than doing nothing' said kana as she walked into the store. She walked around a bit and she thought that she will get lost because of how big it is. She made her way into the teen section and she saw the same PJ's top as she has owned 'i guess hide brought our clothes from here' kana thought and she was clucking. She walked around for a bit more and she saw a book section in the clothing store. She walked around the book section and saw a comic called zombire. She end up clucking to herself without even knowing why.

She left the store and walked around a bit until she saw a duelist.

"Excuse me want to duel" said kana

"sure thing honey I will go easy on you," said the duelist

"why" said kana

"excuse me do you not know who I am" said the duelist,

"no i don't" said kana

"i am the best duelist of all time, mai valentine ring a bell" said mai.

"No it doesn't sorry" siad kana, mai got very mad and said

"well now i am not going easy on you" but kana didn't care.

When kana won mai said

"how did my harips lost to a benginer like you, anyways here the money you asked for"

" thanks" siad kana. 'I think this card really do control the fate of a duel, i mean she was a great duelist, i was surprised myself.' Kana walked home and started to think 'what happened to my membery, why do i have to play a card game to get it back, i mean it thinks it working but why card game.'

When kana got home she could hide looking at the cards he brought and he was wearing his PJ's.

" so was your day out" said hide

"find i dueled i person named mai do you know that is" said kana

" who sorry i don't know who that is" said hide in a fake tone

"anyways do you want some food, here have some cereal" said hide

" no thanks i want to go to bed" said kana. Then kana went to bed. A few minutes later hide went to bed as well.

**THE END **


	3. Chapter 3

Kana woke up and she remembered how to play the game, but she still doesn't know where she is or how she got here. She went to the mirror and when she looked at herself she could see that was fringe was getting longer each day. Like yesterday she tried to fix it but nothing. She got change and she saw that hide was not up yet. She ate some cerla and wrote a note to hide saying why she left.

Hide couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what kana said yesterday.

"Just wait." 'why the heck would she say that' hide thought 'what am I waiting for.' he got change and put his duel disk on and left without eating 'there is too much on my mind to eat' hide thought as he left the building.

Kana was walking around until she found a clothing store. 'I think I should get more clothes' kana thought as she went inside. She walked around for a bit until she saw jumper and some pants. She got those for herself and got hide a top with a small jacket. Kana went to the shopkeeper and didn't say anything, then the shopkeeper said

"thank you and have a nice day." when kana went outside she can somewhat remember what she said but it is still a blur to her.

Hide was walking until he found a restaurant. He went inside and started to think. 'What was kana trying to tell me, all I have to do is wait what does that mean, how was she able to win the duel when she doesn't even remember how to play' he stated to baing his head on the table, 'why do i have to be stuck here why me' hide thought as he continued to baing his head on the table.

"Excuse me would you like to order" said the waiter

"sure i will have the chicken paster" replayed hide. And then the waiter left. 'This is all too much stesse for me' hide thought.

The waiter came back with hide's food

"here is your food sir" said the waiter.

"Thanks" said hide. He ate a little bit but he couldn't finish it. 'There is too much on my mind to eat, i will make it takeaway' hide thought.

Kana left the store and having no idea what to do. She walked around and she saw a duelist with spiky hair. 'Not now' kana thought and she keeped walking. She can almost feel herself in the darkness but she knows she is walking she tried and tried to open her eyes but nothing. Then she woke up, standing in front of a restaurant. 'What just happen' kana thought but that though quickly left her mind.

Hide left the restaurant with his food. He was walking the started running home. While he was running home he budded into yugi.

"Sorry" said hide

"no worries, i see you like duel monsters" said yugi

"yeah but i am not the best" said hide

"want to duel" said yugi

"no thanks" said hide 'i don't want to be in an episode' hide thought. And with that he kept on walking.

Kana went inside the restaurant and ordered some food. She tried and tried to remember what had happened before she came to the restaurant but still nothing. She ate her food and left. She walked outside and saw a duelist.

"Hey you want to duel" said the duelist

"sure" said kana.

While she was dueling she felt like she didn't know what was happening.'what the heck is going on' kana thought. She tried and tried to do something but she doesn't even know what she was doing. All of a sudden she open her eyes and saw that she was still in the game. She continued to play the game but while she was playing she could feel someone there. She tried to focus on that person but nothing. All of a sudden that person wasn't there. She could almost remember what happen but a few second later she forgot.

She walked some more until she came home. She went inside and when she came home hide wasn't there 'where did that boy went to' she thought as she walked to his room 'maybe he is sleeping' kana thought. When she went inside she saw a table. On the table was a notebook. She took one look inside and she see herself leaving the room/world. She closed her eyes and forgot what happen. When she open her eyes she was holding the notebook in her hands. She put in down and she told herself 'i will worry what happen later.'

She went to her room and played the games she brought.

Hide sat on a bench and started to think 'what happen to me, what happened to kana' he got really frustrated by that thought. He tried to shake it out but those thoughts would always haunt him. He stated to look at his deck and thought 'if dueling is what getting kana memories back maybe that is what i need to do in oread to leave.

He got up and walked until he saw a duelist.

"Excuse me you want to duel" said hide

"sure tell me when you are ready," said the duelist. Hide got ready and he thought 'I wonder what kana is doing now'

Kana got really bored with playing her game. She ate some food, 'I can't eat there is too much on my mind' kana thought. She put her food in the fridge. She left and then released 'what am i supposed to do.'

Hide was in the middle of the duel and he saw a crowd watching him duel. That made him even more ready.

"Your move" said the duelist,

"yeah i draw" said hide

"I summon luster dragon, now destroy his monster, i set one card face down."

"good move" said the duelist

"thanks your move."

Kana was walking and he saw a crowd. She followed the crowd. When she went to the crowd she saw hide and a duelist dueling. That made her cukle.

"Excuse me who is winning" said kana

"oh the blond haired boy." and with that kana just watched.

As hide was dueling he saw kana watching 'i was wondering where she is.

"I draw, I will attack with my monster, which will take 1600 points of damage" said the duelist.

"True but i have a trap card, mirror force"

"i end my turn" said the duelist.

"I draw, I summon gladiator beast andal, now i attack which make me the winner" said hide.

"Nice dueling" said the duelist.

"Thanks you too"

"oh here is the money you asked for" said the duelist.

"Thanks."

"So how was my dueling" said hide talking to kana.

"It was good, what do you want to do now" said kana.

"I don't know if you want to go home" said hide.

"Sure."

They were walking and hide was thinking 'maybe i should how long I have to wait. And if she knows how to leave, all i know is there is more than the kana i am seeing now' hide hesitated but then he said

"kana how long do i have to wait."

While kana was walking she tired to forgot what happened when she looked at the notebook, but nothing the thought still in her mind. Kana could see herself forgetting everything and go into her mind. All of a sudden she was leaving to go to that void again. She tried her best to get back to reality but nothing. The more she tried the more she forgot. So she just closed her eyes.

"Do you really want to know" said kana 'there is she' hide thought.

"Yes i can keep the thought out of my head" said hide

"I can't say" said kana

"why not" said hide getting a bit mad

"because it won't be any fun that way" said kana 'her voice change'

"what do you mean by that" said hide

"what I mean is to stop talking about this or you will get it trouble" said kana. Then kana just walked away. Hide just rolled his eyes any walked as well.

When they got home hide went straight to bed without saying a word. 'Ok something is wrong with him' kana thought

"goodnight to you too" said kana but he was not listing. So kana just went to bed as well.

**THEN END**


End file.
